BOOlia's Tales of Horrors
by Boolia
Summary: Here's four spooky one-shots. Mystery Shack of Horrors- Stan gets a plant...that feasts on human blood! Guinicula- The LPS gets a new visitor, is he really a vampire guinea pig? Pumpkaboo's Haunted House- Pumpkaboo, his dad, and sister gets a house, and it has a 100 year curse! Klusinstein- Klaus makes a dead fish body come back to life! Read them...if you dare! Happy Halloween!
1. Mystery Shack of Horrors (Gravity Falls)

Boolia's Tales of Horror

Gravity Falls: Mystery Shack of Horror

"_Kids, Soos!_" Stan called as soon as he came in the door of the Mystery Shack. He covered something up in his hands. "Look, what I just bought!" The kids and Soos ran to him. Waddles waddled up to him as well, curious about all the noise.

"What is it?" Dipper wanted to know.

_"Yeah_!" Mabel added. "Show us!" Stan slowly uncovered it

_"It's_…" He uncovered it fully to reveal a plant. Dipper's face fell.

"A _plant_?" He asked. He looked at his uncle. "Why did you get a plant?"

"To attract customers." Stan answered. "Somebody told me that in order to attract more customers; we should have a plant in the window; thus why I bought it at the florist shop. I'll name it 'Stan Jr.'"

"You're naming it?" Dipper questioned. Stan shrugged.

_"Sure_; why not?" He went by the window and put the plant down on the sill. "There; nice and cozy! Now, I'm going to get the watering can and water it before we open up shop." And with that, he went off. The kids, Soos and Waddles went closer to the plant.

"So, this is what will attract customers?" Dipper wondered out loud.

_"Yep_!" Mabel piped up. "That's what Stan said." Just then, Stan came back, watering can in hand. He went to the plant and poured water on it.

_"There_!" He said when done. "All ready for when the shop opens in 15 minutes!"

"Come on Wads," Mabel said to her pig. "Let's play outside before we have to go to work." Waddles grunted and went after her.

Five minutes later, Mabel came back in.

"Grunkle Stan," She said. "Do we have a Band-Aid?" Stan came up to her.

_ "Why_?" He asked. "What did you do?" Mabel showed him her index finger. There was a drop of blood on it. Stan looked at the pig, who just came in with a ball in his mouth.

"Okay," He said. He went to the pig and picked him up. The pig squealed frantically in his grasp. "This pig has to go."

"It wasn't Waddles." Mabel told him. "He would never harm me; not on purpose anyways." Stan put the pig on the ground again.

"Then what was it?"

"Waddles and I were playing catch when the ball rolled over in some bushes. I went to it to grab it, but I didn't know the bushes had thorns on them. I tried to be careful, but it didn't work out that way and a thorn pierced my skin, making me bleed. So now, here I am. So, do we have a Band-Aid or what?" Stan nodded.

"I think we do." He replied. "Just stay here and I'll see what I can find." He went off to find one.

_ "Gosh_!" Soos said. "That must of hurt."

"It did." Mabel told him. "But a while with the Band-Aid on and it'll be all better."

"Did you cry?" Mabel stood tall.

"_Nope!"_

_ "Wow_; you're so brave." Mabel just smiled.

"Yes, yes I am."

A raspy voice then spoke.

_"Feed me_!" It breathed weakly. Mabel looked at her brother.

_"Dipper_," She said. "We just had breakfast."

"And I think you can feed yourself." Soos put in. "I can."

"It wasn't me." Dipper admitted.

"Well, it wasn't me ether." Mabel thought about this. She looked at Waddles.

_"Waddles_?" She asked. Her pig looked and her and gave her on oink.

"How can it be Waddles?" Dipper wanted to know. "He's a pig. He can't talk."

"Well, this _is_ Gravity Falls. Stranger things have happened." Dipper knew his sister was right.

"Fair enough." Just then, a vine whipped out and grabbed Mabel by the arm. Mabel screamed.

_"MABEL_!" Soos and Dipper shouted, both wide-eyed.

_"Hey, what the_?" She was then was pulled to the plant in the window. "What is happening here?"

_"Feed me!"_ The voice said again. Mabel looked at the plant. The plant then lashed out its tongue and licked at Mabel's blood spot. Mabel pulled away.

"_Eeew_! Did Stan Jr. just _lick_ me?" Dipper and Soos' jaws were agape; they were amazed at what just happened.

"I think it did." Dipper told her. Mabel looked at her finger. Her eyes widened. The drop of blood had vanished like it was never there at all.

"Hey; my blood's gone!"

"It must have been that plant." Dipper said. "It must have licked it clean." Mabel looked at him.

"You really think so?" Dipper shrugged.

"It's the only thing I can come up with."

"Stan Jr. drinks human blood. _Cool!" _

"I don't think so, Mabel. It might be dangerous and eat us alive and all of Gravity Falls! We got to get rid of it!" Stan then came in with a Band-Aid.

"Okay kiddo." He said. "I got the Band-Aid. Let's wrap up that bad boy." Mabel went to her uncle and showed him her finger. Stan looked at it, wondering what had happened to the blood.

"Hey, you already clean the wound, or whatever?" Mabel shook her head and pointed to the plant on the windowsill.

"It was the plant. He licked my blood away." Stan was puzzled.

_"Stan Jr.?"_ Mabel nodded. "But it can't be."

"But it was. He's alive!"

"Well, thank _goodness_ he's alive! I didn't think my customers would come if a dead plant was rotting up on my windowsill." Mabel shook her head.

"That's not what I meant. I meant…" Just then the door opened. The Pines and Soos looked up to see Wendy come in.

"Sorry I'm late." She apologized. "Robbie tried to get back together with me."

"Did he?" Dipper asked, hoping he didn't.

"No." Wendy told him. Dipper felt relieved. He still had a chance. Stan looked at his watch.

"Well, no time to get comfortable. We open in one minute." He looked at Mabel. "Now Mabel, get ready." He handed her niece the bandage. "Here; you still need this. I don't want my customers thinking I abuse my employees by making them work when they're bleeding." Mabel put the bandage on her finger.

"But Grunkle Stan," Mabel protested. "Stan Jr. really _did_ come to life. He drank my blood."

"Mabel. I don't know what happened, but I'm pretty sure it wasn't the plant. That's preposterous."

"But Grunkle…"

"_Mabe_l!" Mabel sighed, feeling defeated.

_"Fine_!" She went to get ready.

"But it's _true_!" Dipper told his uncle. "The plant really did come to life. Soos and I saw it with our own eyes."

"Dipper, not you too. I won't have it. Stan Jr. didn't drink Mabel's blood and that's final!"

_ "But_," He looked at Soos then back at his uncle. "Ask Soos! He'll tell you." Stan looked at Soos who only shrugged.

"Beats me, sir." He just said. "I don't know what this is about." He grabbed a broom and began sweeping.

"Well that's that." Stan said. Both Dipper and Mabel glared at Soos.

_"Sorry_!" He mouthed to them. He resumed sweeping.

_"Dipper_," Stan said, going towards the door. "Turn the "Closed" sign, so it says, "Open."

"Will do, Stan." Dipper replied. He went to the window and flipped the sign. He went near his sister.

"We're ready for business!" Stan said. "And now, we wait."

_"Wow_!" Stan breathed as he was done counting today's money when the store had closed. "We got more money then we've ever made before!"

"How much money did we make, Grunkle?" Mabel wanted to know. Her uncle looked at her.

"$99!" He replied. Mabel's eyes widened in amazement.

_"Wow_; that's a lot of cash, it's almost $100."

"You bet it is!" Stan patted the plant. "And it's all because of our new little money- maker, this plant."

"And not to mention that Stan Jr. got to be in the news." Soos put in. "Once people saw him on the TV; they just started runnin'!"

"At first I didn't believe a little plant like this would attract so many customers." Dipper put in. "But apparently, it did." He looked at his uncle. "When are we going to get rid of it?" Stan looked at him like he was crazy.

_ "Get rid of it?"_ He then burst out laughing. "What a joke! 'get rid of it', good one, kid!"

"I'm _serious._ If we keep this plant any longer, who knows what'll happen! We can't risk that, we got to get rid of it." Stan stopped laughing and looked serious.

"Dipper, this plant is a _money- maker_! We never made this much before; we're keeping it and that's final."

_ "But_…"

"Dipper; I mean it." Dipper sighed, defeated.

_"Fine_; we can keep the plant."

_"Great_! Glad we're on the same page now." He stood up and went for the watering can. He grabbed it and poured some water onto the plant. He put it down and noticed his nephew looking at the plant.

"Why are you just looking at the plant like that? It's kind of creepy."

"No reason."

"Well, I'll just get supper ready." And with that, he went off. Wendy sighed.

"And the money I've earned." She added.

"Oh right. That too." He dug out his wallet and dug out some dollar bills. He handed the money to Wendy. "There you go." He put the rest of the money in his pocket. "See you tomorrow."

"Thank you, Mr. Pines." Wendy said.

"Yeah, _whatever!"_ Wendy then looked at Dipper. "Dipper, _seriously,_ _why_ are

you looking at that plant? You're acting like it'll just change color at any minute." Dipper snapped out of it and looked at her, He smiled at her sheepishly.

"Oh, right." He said. Wendy then began counting her money, making sure that she had the right amount. When done, she counted again…and again.

"Shoot." She said. "Stan left out a dollar bill." She was about to go confront him, when she suddenly tripped on a loose nail in the floor. She fell down and hit her head.

"Oh my gosh, _Wendy_!" Dipper said, coming to her side. Soos and Mabel did the same. "Are you all right?" Wendy sat up. She now had a bloody nose.

"You tell me." She said. The kids and Soos cringed in disgust.

"Wendy, you have a bloody nose. I'll go get you a Kleenex."

"No; I'll go." Soos volunteered. Wendy smiled at Soos.

"Thanks Soos." She said to him. Soos smiled back.

"No problem." He went off. Wendy looked at the kids.

"You guys should probably do something about this floor."

"Yeah." Mabel agreed. "We should."

Suddenly, a vine grabbed onto Wendy's arm. Wendy's eyes widened as she was being dragged to the window. She screamed. The kids' eyes widened too.

"_WENDY_!" The kids shouted. Robbie then burst in.

"_Hold my hand_!" He shouted. Wendy grabbed his hand, but she and Robbie were pulled nearer and nearer. Dipper saw the bouquet in Robbie's other hand. Robbie put it down on the floor then pulled with two hands on top of one another. Suddenly, the plant jumped on Wendy's stomach and lashed its tongue out, licking Wendy's blood away clean. Robbie screamed and fell back on his behind. The plant then hopped back on the windowsill and burped, returning to a docile state. Wendy looked at the plant.

"Did that plant just hop on my stomach and drink my blood?" She wanted to know. The siblings nodded. Soos came back then. He noticed Wendy didn't have a bloody nose anymore.

"Where'd you bloody nose go?" Soos asked. He then remembered something. "Was it Stan Jr.?" The kids and Wendy nodded. Soos handed Wendy the Kleenex. "Here you go." Wendy put it under her noise.

"Thanks." Robbie sat up and picked the bouquet off of the floor. He was about to give Wendy the flowers, but it was too late. Wendy had left the Mystery Shack. Robbie threw the flowers down in frustration. He then glared at Dipper.

_"You!"_ He snapped, pointing a finger at him. Dipper glared back at Robbie.

"What about me?" The 12-year old asked.

"Look, I don't know what happened with the plant but I know one thing."

_"What?"_

"You gave Wendy that bloody nose." Dipper was shocked. So was Mabel.

_ "What_?" She blurted out. "That's _crazy_, no he didn't. My brother would never do that to her."

"That's right!" Dipper put in. "Wendy tripped on the floor and hit her head on the nail. I had nothing to do with it."

_"Oh yeah_?" Robbie challenged. He then gestured he was watching him. "I'm watching you, kid! If you try anything funny with my girl; you'll be sorry!" Dipper narrowed his eyes at him.

"She dumped you, Robbie." Dipper told him. "She's no longer 'your girl.' In fact she's not a possession to be owned!"

"She'll crawl back and once she does; you'll be sorry!" He was about to leave when he fell down the stoop. The kids ran to him. Soos ran to get him a Kleenex.

"Look out for that first step." Mabel warned, a little too late. Stan Jr. then hopped on Robbie's back, licked the blood on his face and hopped off, back into the Shack. Robbie stood up immediately. Horror was on his face.

"You're family is _weird_!" He said. "Just _weird_!" He then ran off. Soos has just come back a little too late. He was gone. The kids looked at the plant.

"We'd have to get rid of Stan Jr." Dipper told his sister. Mabel looked at him.

"But what about Stan?" Mabel wanted to know.

"What about Stan?"

"Stan loves this plant, if we get rid of it, he'll be really upset."

"But you saw what it did to Wendy, Robbie, and even yourself. We can't keep a plant that feasts on human blood. We have to get rid of it; Grunkle Stan will thank us in the end." Mabel sighed.

"You're right. We'll get rid of Stan Jr. before he strikes again, but where are we going to get rid of him?" Dipper thought about this. What _were _they going to do with a blood-eating plant?

"I think we need to kill it." Dipper finally said. Mabel was shocked.

"_Kill_ it? But Dipper…"

"Do you have any other ideas, then?" Mabel shook her head.

"No. Let's kill it." She looked at Stan Jr. "Stan will be so heartbroken. Dipper put a hand on her.

"I know; but it's for the best." Mabel nodded in agreement.

"You're right. It's for the best." She looked at the plant again. "Let's get this over with." Mabel then saw a yellow ponytail out the window. She narrowed her eyes at her rival.

_"Pacifica!_" She hissed. Pacifica opened the door. She looked at Dipper and Mabel.

"Hello Dipper, hello weirdo." Mabel folded her arms across her chest.

"What do you want?" Mabel wanted to know.

_"Duh_! What else? To buy!" Before Mabel could say that they were closing, Pacifica pointed at the plant.

"I was looking at that plant over there from the news and I want it. How much?"

"Sorry Pacifica," Dipper told her. "But that plant is just a display. It's not for sale."

"So you can't have it." Mabel added. She went to the door and opened "Now go; you're just going to have to come back tomorrow if you want something."

"But I want the plant."

"Well too bad; you can't have it." Pacifica sighed.

"Alright." As soon as she was almost out the door, she ran and grabbed the plant, and ran out. Mabel and Dipper ran after her.

"GIVE IT BACK, PACIFICA!" Mabel yelled after her.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE GETTING INTO PACIFICA!" Dipper shouted. "JUST GIVE BACK THE PLANT!"

"_Ha_!" Pacifica laughed. "_Never_!"

Suddenly, Stan Jr. turned his head towards the blonde.

_"Ooh_, you better do what they say, little lady." It told her.

_"Never!_" Pacifica told it. She then screamed when she realized a plant was speaking to her. She dropped him on the ground, breaking Stan Jr.'s pot. She fell to the ground herself and backed away. "Y-you just spoke to me."

"Indeed I did." The plant replied.

"But-but, plant's can't talk."

"I can. Look little lady, I'll shut off my yap if you feed me." Pacifica looked puzzled.

_ "Water_?" Stan Jr. sneered.

"Your blood."

"Excuse me?"

"Your _blood_!" Before Pacifica could ask again, Stan Jr. wrapped its vines around her arm and gave her a tight squeeze.

_"Hey_! You're _hurting_ me!" The plant snickered.

"I don't care!" A trickle of blood streamed out. Pacifica gasped, eyes wide. Stan Jr. smiled_. "Jackpot_!" He licked at it. Pacifica screamed. She withdrew her hand. Stan Jr. dropped to the ground again. He sneered at the three children.

"Did I tell you that I multiply?" The kids were confused.

_ "Huh_?" They asked.

Just then, the earth shook. The kids all fell down and gasped as miniature versions of Stan Jr. popped out of the ground. Three of them scared Waddles who was lying in the dirt. The pig squealed.

_"WADDLES_!" Mabel cried. Waddles ran and hid behind Mabel. They then looked at Stan Jr. and gasped. Stan Jr. was growing! Soos gave Pacifica the Band-Aid and Pacifica quickly wrapped it around her finger.

_"Ha_!" The plant laughed when it had grown into the size of a big pumpkin. "Minions, _dinner time_! Have yourself some blood!" The mini-plants went all over the town. Stan Jr. looked at the kids and pig again.

"Don't think I'll let fresh blood get away from me when it's right in front of me!" He threw his vines at them. The kids screamed and ran. Waddles squealed frantically, and ran after them as fast as his hooves could carry him.

Meanwhile, Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland were having doughnuts and coffee at the Gravity Falls Police Department when they saw the kids and Waddles running in fright from the vines of Stan Jr. The little plants were tipping over cars and causing havoc. People ran amok. Deputy Durland checked what was happening thought the windows.

"What's happening out there Durland?" Blubs wanted to know, taking a bite from his doughnut.

"Plants are wrecking the town, sir." Durland told him. Blubs was confused.

_"Plants_?" Durland nodded.

"That's what I said sir, plants." Blubs put down his doughnut and went to see this for himself.

"Unbelievable." He looked at his comrade. "Durland, inform the other officers about this. They're too many to do this ourselves." Durland nodded.

_"Aye-Aye_ sir; right away." He went to the phone.

"We also need herbicide and lots of it."

"We need herbicide and lots of it." Dipper told his sister as they were still running from Stan Jr.'s vine. Mabel looked at her brother, confused.

_ "Huh_?" She wanted to know. "What's that?"

"It's what kills plants. Now come on, let's hurry to the florist." Mabel nodded.

When they exited the florist shop, they had a lot of herbicide. Mabel and Dipper gasped when they saw Stan Jr. had captured Waddles, Stan, and Soos!

_"WADDLES_!" Mabel cried. Waddles squealed frantically, trying to wriggle out of the plant's grasp.

_"SOOS, STAN_!" Dipper called.

"Get us down from here!" Stan shouted. "I don't want to be a plant's dinner!"

"Me either!" Soos added. "I want to donate blood; but not like this!" Waddles squealed frantically again.

"Don't worry, Grunkle Stan!" Mabel shouted up to her uncle. "We got some stuff to kill plants!" Stan grew wide-eyed.

"What?!" He questioned. "Kill Stan Jr.? But I don't want to! He's my little, well now big, moneymaker. I can't possibly kill him."

"It's either kill him and his friends," Dipper said to him. "Or have Stan Jr. kill you. Now you decide. What's it going to be?"

"But…"

"Grunkle Stan!" Stan sighed.

"Fine; just kill him and SAVE US!" The twins nodded, opening the herbicides.

"I think NOT!" Stan Jr. said and flicked the herbicides away with his free vine. The kids went to get them back. Stan Jr. tied his vines around their legs, preventing them. They screamed and tried to get free. "You're not going anywhere!" Mabel looked at her brother, concern in her eyes.

"What are we going to do, Dipper?" Mabel wanted to know. "It's no use wiggling; he got us in tight!"

"I don't know!" Dipper replied. Stan Jr. brought them closer to his mouth.

"I know!" He hissed. "Why don't you be good little children and let me eat you?" He looked at Mabel. "I think I'll eat you first. I got a little taste of you earlier… Now it's time for the _main course_!"

_"NOOOOOO_!" Mabel shrieked as the plant pulled her closer and closer to its mouth.

_"NOOOOOOOO!_" Dipper yelled as he saw the awful sight of his sister about to be eaten alive by this plant.

_"Bon Appetit_!" Stan Jr. snickered.

Suddenly, Stan Jr. screamed and dropped Mabel. Mabel looked to see who made her captor scream. It was Sheriff Blubs and Dep. Durland with some herbicide! Durland was the one who sprayed herbicide on Stan Jr.

_"Eat herbicide_, you plant!" Shouted Durland.

_ "Yeah_!" Blubs added. "There will be no people-eating planting in my town!" Stan Jr. grew smaller and smaller until he was back to normal. Dipper picked him up.

"No more human flesh for you!" Dipper told the plant.

_"Curses!"_ He then looked up at him with a snicker. "But my minions will get you!" He looked at his minions. "_Kill them; kill them all_!" The other plants growled fiercely at them, hopping towards them.

_"Quick_!"" Dipper ordered. "Spray all the plants with herbicide!" And with that, he and his sister started spraying the plants with herbicide, freeing their uncle, Wendy, Robbie and Pacifica. Stan and Wendy joined in with fighting off the plants. Robbie and Pacifica just ran away screaming.

"Wimp!" Wendy and Mabel shouted after them.

"I'll radio a helicopter to spray all the other plants in town." Blubs told Dipper.

"You do that. This will take a while."

"Well," Dipper said several hours later. "It took us several hours, but we finally did it."

"Dipper?" Mabel asked her brother. "How long will it take for the plants to die?"

"It'll take some days, but they're harmless now."

"Durland and I would like to thank you for saving our town." Blubs said to Dipper.

"Sure, no problem."

"You know," Durland pointed out. "A lot of strange things seem to be happening recently. I wonder why."

"Yeah," Blubs agreed. "Me too." He then shrugged and went to shake Dipper's hand. "Thanks again kid." He and Blubs then left. Mabel turned to her uncle.

"So Stan," She said to him. "What have we learned today?" Stan looked confused.

"Not to buy a flesh-eating plant that'll multiply and wreak havoc in the town?" He guessed. "Look, I didn't know that Stan Jr. feasted on human blood, okay? Then again, I did buy him from a suspicious-looking man."

"AHA!" Mabel blurted.

"Okay, I won't buy plants from a mysterious looking strangers ever again. But, I'll still need to get money somehow. I know; I'll buy a stuffed puppy! Everybody loves cute puppies! They'll go in my store and ask for the puppy. I'll tell them the puppy's fake and force them to stay until they buy something. It's brilliant!"

"_Uh_, how about we just get money like we always do?" Dipper suggested. "And just hope for the best?" Stan sighed.

"Fine." And with that, he, Dipper, Mabel and Soos all went back to the Mystery Shack.

"What about fake candy and other sweets, like brownies and cookies? Fake kittens? Toys for the kids?"

"_Stan_!" The kids told him. He sighed again.

"_Fine; _there's just no pleasing you kids, is there?"

"_Nope_!" Mabel just said. "You got to be better than that to please us, Grunkle Stan, like ice cream!" And with that, they laughed and laughed.

"No, I'm serous."

Chorus:

_Mystery Shack_

_Mystery Shack of Horrors_

_Mystery Shack_

_Mystery Shack of Terror_

_No, oh, oh, no-oh!_


	2. Guinicula (Littlest Pet Shop, 2012)

Littlest Pet Shop: Guinicula

Halloween stickers were on the windows. A fake skeleton was by the door. A fake corn maze was in the center of the room.

"_So_?" Blythe asked, showing the pets at the Littlest Pet Shop her red costume. In her hand was a basket.

_"Oooh_!" Penny Ling squealed. "You look so cute in that costume, Blythe. Um, who are you supposed to be?"

"I'm Little Red Riding Hood." She answered. She showed them her basket. "This is my basket. Tonight, it will be filled with all sorts of yummy candies." All the pets oohed and ahhed.

"Are we going to have some of the candy?" Penny Ling wanted to know. Blythe thought a moment.

"Maybe." She said. "I have to check with Mrs. Twombly. I don't want to give you anything that'll make you guys sick."

"That's a good plan, Blythe." Russell said. "Better safe, than sorry."

"Right. Well, I got to go now. _Bye_! Be good to Mrs. T."

_"Bye Blythe_!" The animals all called as the girl went out of the room.

_"Bye Mrs. T!"_ Blythe called as she went out the front door. More Halloween stickers were on the windows and another fake skeleton in the corner. Mrs. Twombly was reading a book. She was dressed as a witch with a hat on her head. She had black cat earrings on her ears. A fake black cat was perched on her shoulder as it was attached to the costume.

_"Bye Blythe_!" Mrs. Twombly responded, not taking her eyes off of her book.

Blythe was about to go to the bus when she saw something in the bushes.

"_What the_?" She knelt by the bushes and picked up a guinea pig. "What are you doing here, little fella? Are you lost?"

"I vas vith my owner vhen ve got separated." The guinea pig answered.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She looked around, then back at the guinea pig. "Well, I can't help you now. I got to go to school but Mrs. Twombly, the store owner, will take good care of you, okay?" The guinea pig sighed.

_ "Fine_!" He said. "But I must find my owner before sunrise tomorrow." Blythe was confused.

"I know you want to find your owner, but why before sunrise?"

"I just do, _okay_?"

_"Okay, okay_!" She then noticed his pointy fangs.

"_Gosh_, what pointy _teeth _you have." The guinea pig was paranoid.

"_Yeah, yeah_! Just get me inside."

"_Right_!" And with that, she went back into the shop. "So, you got a name?"

"It's Guinicula."

_"Guinicula_? That's a strange name. It's almost sounds like 'Dracula'." Guinicula was about to say something when Blythe spoke to the storeowner.

"Mrs. Twombly," She began.

"You're back already, Blythe?" She wanted to know. She put down her book and looked at the clock. "Did you forgot something or is my clock wrong?"

"No Mrs. T, your clock's not wrong. I just got another furry visitor to drop off."

"Oh, you do, do you?" She looked at it_. "Oh_, a guinea pig!" She went to her and petted the animal's head. "Are the owners nearby?" Blythe shook her head.

"No. I just found it in the bushes. I looked for it's owner but didn't see anyone. I think he's lost." Mrs. Twombly frowned.

"Oh, what a shame."

"So, could you make 'pet found' posters and put them around town? I got to go to school."

"Sure." She grabbed the guinea pig from Blythe.

"Thanks, Mrs. T!" And with that, she scurried out the door.

_"Pets_!" Mrs. Twombly called, carrying Guinicula into the day-care. "I got a new friend for you to meet!" The pets scurried to her; eager to see their new furry visitor. Mrs. T put the guinea pig on the floor. "Well, get acquainted and I'll make those posters." She petted the guinea pig. "Hopefully your owner will come soon. Poor little guy." She then left. The pets came up to the guinea pig.

"Hi there!" Russell greeted. "Welcome to the Littlest Pet Shop; we're the Littlest Pet Shop pets. I'm Russell, this is Zoe, Penny Ling, Minka, Senil, Vinnie, and Pepper."

_"Hello_!" Every pet greeted.

"Delighted to meet you all." Guinicula said. Mrs. Twombly came back with some food for the guniea pig and a camera. She placed the food down

"You must be hungry." She said. The guinea pig went to the food and began eating it.

"Boy, you _were _hungry, weren't you?" Mrs. T smiled and stood back, ready to take a picture with her camera. "Now, as you excuse me, I'm going to take your picture so your owner can recognize you." Guinicula looked at her. "That's it; stay still." She flashed the camera. "Got it!" Guinicula hissed, showing his fangs. A scared Minka hid behind Russell. Guinicula went crazy, running everywhere in the room. Mrs. Twombly ran after the running guinea pig. She managed to grab him when he ran in the corner. She looked at the shivering guinea pig. "Oh, you poor thing. I'm sorry, didn't mean to scare you. I'll turn the flash off." She aimed the camera at the guinea pig again.

"Okay; let's try this again, shell we?" The camera took the picture. She looked puzzled. "_Hmmm_, that's weird. You're only a blur." She tried again and again with the same result. "Well, I'll be! What is wrong with this thing?" She then stood up. "Oh well, maybe your owner will recognize you just by your description. See you!" She then left.

"I wonder what that was about." Russell said. "Only a blur in the camera? _Strange_!" He then went closer to Guinicula. "So, why did you run when the camera flashed?"

"I hate the light." Guinicula answered. "Can't stand it."

"It's alright now." Penny Ling assured him. "The camera's gone. So, you don't have to be afraid anymore."

"We won't do anything to hurt you." Zoe added, comforting the guinea pig.

"Vhank you." Guinicula responded. "Vhank you all. You are all very nice pets.'' The pets smiled and let Guinicula be. The guinea pig drank in his water bowl. Senil went up to him.

"You'll really like it here." The mongoose told him. "You'll be sad when you have to leave." Guinicula looked up at him.

"Vhanks!" He said. "I'm sure I vill." Guinicula drank in his water bowl some more. Senil was about to leave when he saw something, or rather he didn't see it. He saw that Guinicula was drinking out of his water bowl…but didn't see his reflection. Senil screamed and ran to Vinnie. Guinicula looked up, confused to why the mongoose just screamed and ran off. He shrugged it off and resumed eating.

_"VINNIE_!" The mongoose screamed, running to his gecko friend, who was dancing to some music on his stereo. "_VINNIE, VINNIE_!" Senil ran into Vinnie and the two friends fell on top of each other.

_"Senil!"_ Vinnie moaned. "You made me mess up my dance moves." He got off and stood up. He turned off his stereo and looked at his friend.

"Sorry." Senil apologized. He stood up as well. He put his hands on Vinnie's shoulders. "But you have to listen to me Vinnie; something strange is going on with Guinicula." Vinnie looked puzzled.

_"Strange_? What sort of 'strange'; besides his name almost sounding like Dracula?"

"Come with me and I'll show you." Senil grabbed Vinnie's hand and the gecko was forced to follow.

They came near the guinea pig, who had stopped eating. Senil pointed to Guinicula's bowl.

_"See_?" He told Vinnie. "No reflection!" Vinnie looked at the water in the bowl.

"Well, _du_h there's no reflection!" He said to him. "He's away from his water."

"_Huh_?" Senil turned to Guinicula who was about to fall asleep in the corner. The mongoose went over to him. _"No!_ Don't fall asleep yet!" The guinea pig looked at him.

"Vhy ever not?" He asked. "I'm awfully tired."

"Just have another drink out of your water dish; _please?_"

_ "Vhy_? I'm not thirsty."

"Then just go by your water bowl and look into it." The guinea pig looked at him like he was crazy.

"_Vhy?_"

"Just do it, please?" The mongoose looked at him, puppy-eyed. Guinicula sighed.

_"Fine_!" The mongoose cheered as the guinea pig went to his water bowl. "I'll do it although vhy it'll amuse you is beyond me." He looked into his water dish. Vinnie and Senil looked in as well and gasped and screamed. He had no reflection! Guinicula looked at Senil. "_See? Happy_?" He went over to his corner.

_"Wha-where_…" Vinnie stuttered. "Where is his reflection?" Senil shrugged.

"I don't know." He replied. Vinnie then noticed that all of the pellets in Guinicula's food bowl were all white. "And why is Guinicula's food all white?"

_"Huh_?" Senil went near him and saw that the food was indeed white. He screamed. "I don't know!"

"Senil, do you remember what Blythe told us about vampires?" Senil nodded.

"You think that Guinicula is a vampire?"

"Well, think about it. His name sounds like 'Dracula', his food is all white like he sucked all the juice right out of them, like how vampires suck blood from people's necks, and he has no reflection. And I bet he's from Transylvania, judging from his accent."

"Have you ever _been _to Transylvania?"

"No, I haven't, have you?"

"No, but if you've never been there, how do you know what they sound like?"

"I don't; I'm just guessing that if he is a vampire, that is where he'll be from. If you don't believe me; let's go ask him." Senil nodded.

"I think that'd be a good idea." And so Vinnie and Senil went to the sleeping guinea pig. The guinea pig opened his eyes when he sensed their presence. He looked at them.

_"You_ again?" He started. "Vhat does a guinea pig need to get a decent sleep around here?"

"We couldn't help but notice your accent." Vinnie began. "Where are you from?"

"Transylvania." Guinicula answered. Vinne and Senil screamed. The guinea pig sighed and left.

"Oh, Senil, you were right." Vinnie told his friend. "Guinicula_ is_ a vampire!" The boys ran to Russell.

_"RUSSELL; RUSSELL_!" They shouted, running to him. Russell was reading a book on the sofa. When he saw Vinnie and Senil, he looked at them.

"What is it?" The hedgehog wanted to know.

"Guinicula is a vampire!" Senil blurted out. Russell sighed.

_"Oh, boy_!" He said with an eye roll. "Here we go again." He put his book down and hopped off the sofa.

"You'd better run Russell," A shivering Vinnie told him. "Otherwise that guinea pig might get you and suck out your blood."

_"RUN_!" Senil yelled_. "RUN WHILE YOU STILL CAN_!" Russell sighed again. He looked at the frightened mongoose and gecko.

_"Look guys_," He began. "Just because his name sounds like Dracula, Guinicula is not a vampire! You two are taking this way out of proportion just like when you two thought a werewolf was in the Littlest Pet Shop, when it turned out to be Blythe's dad all along. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to resume my reading." He was about to jump back on the sofa when Vinnie and Senil grabbed his ankles. Russell glared down at them.

_"Guys_!" He scolded.

"We're not making this up!" Vinnie said.

_"Yeah_!" Senil added. "We have proof!"

_"Guys_!" Russell said, trying to get free from his friends' grasps "The only proof you are proving is that you two have completely lost it."

"We'll show you!" Vinnie said, dragging Russell to the guinea pig.

_"Vinnie_!" Russell snapped. "Let me go, _now!_"

"Don't worry Russell," Senil told him, following them. "Once you see some proof, you know that we are telling the truth."

"Guinicula is not a vampire, Senil." Russell said to him. Senil shook his head.

"_Tsk! Tsk! Tsk!_ Poor naïve Russell." Russell sighed.

"Fine; let's wait a while and see if Guinicula does any vampire related things." They went up near Guinicula and spied on him. Half an hour went by with no

such luck."

"_See_?" Russell told Senil and Vinnie. "A half hour went by and no proof."

"You got to give him more time, Russell." Vinnie told him. The hedgehog

sighed. Zoe then passed by them.

"Let's ask Zoe." Russell said. "Maybe she'll knock some sense into you two." Russell went to Zoe. "Hey Zoe!" Zoe turned to him.

"_Yeah_?" She wanted to know.

"Get this." Russell said to her. "Senil and Vinnie thinks that Guinicula is a vampire; can you believe that?" Fear came to Zoe.

"Guinicula is a vampire?" Russell took his paw to his forehead. He shook his head.

_"Oh-no_!" He groaned. "Not you too!" He was about to snap the dog out of it when Zoe called to everybody.

"Everybody come here!" She called. "There's something we must discuss!" The other animals came up to them.

"What is it?" Penny Ling wanted to know.

"Dear friends, Senil and Vinnie have found out that our guest Guinicula is…is…a vampire." All the other pets gasped.

"_Vampire_?!" Minka asked, hiding behind Pepper and shivering.

_"Now, now, now_!" Russell said to them. "Calm down. There're no vampires. Vinnie and Senil have got it all wrong."

"No we don't." Russell said to him. "We don't have it wrong. Guinicula is a vampire."

"_No, he isn't_." Russell argued though clenched teeth.

"Yes he is."

"_No, he's not!"_

"How do you know, Russell?" Pepper asked. "I mean his name does sound like 'Dracula', and that accent of his."

"He said he was from Transylvania." Senil said. The pets gasped.

"Pointy teeth, from Transylvania, name sounds like 'Dracula'," Minka said. She looked at Russell "Oh my gosh! He _must_ be a vampire!"

"No Minka." Russell told the spider monkey. "He's not. That's a stereotype. All people who live in Transylvania aren't vampires."

"But how do you know?"

"Because there's no such thing! Besides; Vampires die when exposed to the sun; how is he living then?" The pets thought about this.

"You got a good point there, Russell." Vinnie stated.

"If that's true," Senil added. "Then I guess Guinicula isn't a vampire after all."

"You see?" Russell said. "All is resolved and you two have learned to not judge people or animals by their appearance. Now that this mess is all over; I'm going to read that book." He then left and stopped and thought about something.

"Although it could be because of his thick fur that he's surviving in the daytime," Russell told himself. He then shrugged it off. "_Nah_!" He went back to the sofa.

"I'm so glad that Guinicula isn't a vampire!" Vinnie sighed heavenly. "Now we can have a nice and relaxing Halloween."

_"No_!" Senil snapped at him. Vinnie looked at him. "I'm not giving up that easily and you shouldn't ether. We know the truth. Guinicula _is_ a vampire. Now, let's go and get some garlic and a cross to ward him off and also a wooden stake and hammer."

_"Awe!"_ Vinnie protested. _"But Senil_!" Senil had his arms folded across his chest.

"I am sorry Vinnie but I am not going to let a vampire rodent ruin my Halloween. Now, are you with me or not?" Vinnie sighed.

_"Fine!"_

"_Lunchtime_, pets!" Mrs. Twombly called. The other pets scurried to their dishes. "Sorry it's late. I got so absorbed in the daily crosswords that I lost track of time. Eat up!" She left.

"We'll go right after lunch." And with that, Vinnie and Senil went for their food.

"Okay," Senil told Vinnie once they were done. "First; let's go get some garlic." Vinnie and Senil went out of the room.

Mrs. Twombly was busy doing a Sudoku puzzle in the day's newspaper when Vinnie and Senil crept down the stairs.

_"Shhhhh_!" Senil hushed Vinnie. "Don't make a sound." Vinnie was paranoid.

"I'm _not!"_ He whispered loudly. "I'm quiet as a mouse!"

"Well, keep it up then. You're doing really good." Vinnie sighed and followed Senil to the kitchen.

Senil opened the fridge, looked, and saw the a dozen cloves of garlic.

_"Jackpot_!" He said to himself and picked them up one by one. He turned to Vinnie and gave him some.

"This should do." He said to Vinnie when they had all of them.. He closed the fridge door. "Now, let's find that cross." Vinnie nodded and followed the mongoose, carrying the garlic.

As soon as they left, Mrs. Twombly came into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and looked for the garlic. She is surprised when she didn't see .

"Well, that's odd." She said to herself. "I brought a dozen cloves just yesterday and all of them are gone." She shrugged, shut the fridge and went off.

"I got the cross." Senil said when he came out of Mrs. Twombly's office. "It took me a while to find it, but here it is."

"And I got the wooden stake from the display window." Vinnie announced, holding up a fake wooden stake. "And also this hammer." He held up the hammer.

"Alrighty then!" Senil said. "Let's go back to the day care." And so, the animals went back to the stairs. On their way, they bumped into Blythe, who just came back from school.

_"Hey guys_!" She greeted them.

"Oh, hey Blythe!" Vinnie said.

"Hey." Senil added. Blythe saw what the gecko and mongoose were carrying. "So, _that's_ where the garlic went." She then was confused. "What are you guys doing with them?"

"We're warding off a vampire." Senil told her.

_"Okayyyyyy_." Blythe said, confused. She then changed the subject. "I'm going to check up on Guinicula."

_"Uh_, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Vinnie responded. Blythe was confused again.

_"Why_?" She wanted to know.

"You're not going to believe this." Senil started to tell her. "But Guinicula isn't what he seems to be. He's a vampire!"

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds and then Blythe laughed.

"You're right; I don't believe it, but I see what you are doing since this is Halloween and Guinicula sounds like 'Dracula,' you are trying to scare me by telling me that I brought a vampire guinea pig into the Littlest Pet Shop Good one, guys!"

"This isn't a joke!" Senil snapped at her. "And it isn't just because of his name. Guinicula is a real, living vampire!" Blythe laughed again as she went up the stairs.

"_Oh, you guys_!" Senil and Vinnie ran up after her.

"No, it's true!" Vinnie protested. Blythe continued to laugh.

"_Guys; stop it!" _

"She's not buying it." Senil told the gecko.

"How are we going to make her believe us?" Vinnie asked Senil as they saw Blythe pet Guinicula and greeting the other pets.

"_Easy_!" Senil told him. "We're going to show her the proof. Follow me." The mongoose went to Blythe and the guiniea pig. Vinnie followed.

"And get this?" Blythe said to Guinicula. "Vinnie and Senil think you are a vampire. Isn't that hilarious?" The guinea pig was about to say something back when Senil spoke.

"_Blythe_!" Senil said. "So, you still believe that Guinicula isn't a vampire."

"I'm positive." Blythe replied, standing up. "You guys can stop now; this isn't really funny anymore."

"Oh; I'll stop. But maybe this _garlic_…" He held up the garlic. "Will convince you otherwise." Vinnie held up his garlic.

"_Guys_!" Said Blythe. Guinicula backed away as they came closer with the cloves of garlic.

"What's the matter, Guinicula?" Vinnie taunted. "You don't like our garlic?"

"G-get those _away _from me!" Guinicula said. "I-I _hate_ garlic!"

_"Hmm_, I wonder why, Vinnie!" Senil teased. "Could it be because he's a vampire?"

_"Cut it out_; I'm highly allergic to garlic!" Senil and Vinnie laughed.

_"Vampire_!" Vinnie said. Guinicula broke out crying and hid behind Blythe.

"And how about this cross?" Senil said, holding up the cross.

"And this wooden stake!" Vinnie added, holding up the stake. They laughed and laughed as they saw Guinicula's scared face. ""And hammer!" He held up the hammer as well.

_"Senil_!" Blythe shouted. "_Vinnie_! Don't you two have any shame?" Vinnie and Senil stopped laughing.

_"But Blythe_…" Vinnie stated.

"_No_! I have had _enough _of this nonsense! Guinicula_ isn't_ a vampire and that's final!"

_"But…but_…" Senil protested. One look at Blythe told Senil that he wasn't going to win. So he just stayed quiet. Blythe petted the guinea pig.

"They didn't mean it." Blythe told him.

"Yes we did." Vinnie admitted. Blythe glared at him and Vinnie gulped.

"Now, say you're sorry to Guinicula." Vinnie was about to say something when Senil shook his head.

"It's not worth it, dude." The mongoose told him. "We have lost the battle." Vinnie sighed. He and Senil looked at Guinicula.

_"Sorry_!" They both said together. Blythe smiled.

"Now, you three play together while I go home and get ready and meet with Youngmee, Jasper, and Sue. I just came to check up on Guinicula." She then left, but not before saying goodbye to the other pets. Russell came up to them.

"I hate to brag." He began. "But, I told you so, I told you so!"

"We get it, Russell." Vinnie said to him. "We were wrong and you were right."

"Boy, was I right. I was _so_ right!" He then left. Senil looked at Guinicula.

"So, what do you want to do?" He asked. He looked at the corn maze. "Want to do the corn maze?" Guinicula shrugged.

_"Sure_! Vhy not? It might be fun." He said.

"Guess what, little guy?" Mrs. Twombly said to Guinicula who was on her shoulder opposite the black cat. They were all at the entrance as Mrs. Twombly was handing out candy to the trick- or- treaters from her cauldron-shaped basket. A broom was nearby. Mrs. Twombly hung up a cordless phone.

The pets were all dressed. Minka was an artist, Russell, a librarian, Penny Ling, a ballerina, Pepper, a comedian, and Senil and Vinnie were pirates. The pumpkin lights were on outside the shop. "That was your owner. He saw one of my fliers and he's coming right over." Guinicula squeaked with joy and jumped down. He scurried to the pets.

"So, you're going, huh?" Russell said to the guinea pig. Guinicula nodded.

"Yes, and not a moment too soon."

"What does that mean?" Vinnie wanted to know.

"We're sure going to miss you." Penny Ling told Guinicula.

"I vill miss you too." Guinicula said back. "You vere all very kind. Thank you for letting me stay at your Littlest Pet Shop."

"Thanks for stumbling upon the Littlest Pet Shop." Pepper said. Guinicula laughed a bit.

"You have such good humor." The skunk blushed.

"Thanks; I try."

"I am here my pet!" A man said. Guinicula looked at the man, who was dressed in a black and red cloak and had fangs like him. He then turned back to the pets.

"I bid you farevell." He said. And with that, he turned to the man again and ran to him. He jumped in his arms.

"Oh, I missed you too." His owner said to his pet. The man looked at Mrs. Twombly.

"Thanks you, Mrs. Twombly." He told her with a bow.

"It was my pleasure." Mrs. Twombly said back. Guinicula's owner looked at the pets.

"Thank you for playing vith my Guinicula." He told them. He bowed to them as well. "And now, me and my Guinicula are off."

"Do you want anything for the road home?" Mrs. Twombly asked. The man shook his head.

"No, thank you." He then left. Mrs. Twombly waved him goodbye.

"_Bye_!" She called after him. "Have a safe trip; you are welcome to visit anytime!" The pets ran to the window and all waved.

"Well," Russell told the gang. "Blythe will be happy that Guinicula is home safe and sound."

"I'm going to miss him." Vinnie said. Senil nodded.

"Me too." He agreed.

"We're all going to miss him." Russell said.

"At least we know that he isn't a vampire." Pepper put in. The pets all laughed.

"Yeah." Russell said. "So we can all sleep well, tonight knowing that." He then saw something out of the window and couldn't believe his eyes. When he looked out again, he saw two bats fly under the moonlit sky.


	3. Pumpkaboo's Haunted House (Pokemon)

Pokémon: Pumpkaboo's Haunted House

"Well Pumpkaboo, what do you think?" Gourgeist asked when they got out of the car door to their new house. Pumpkaboo looked at it. It was an old house, grey and black. A few windows were smashed into and the shutters were crooked.

"Do we _have_ to stay here?" Pumpkaboo wanted to know. He looked at his dad. "Can't we just go home?"

_"Yeah_!" A Rotom piped up. "I don't like it here; it looks creepy!"

"A perfect fit for Ghost types such as us, _huh_?" Gourgeist said. "Don't worry, we'll fix it up. But not too much. Let's get the stuff in and relax." He went in, carrying some boxes. Pumpkaboo looked at the house again.

"Pumpkaboo, are you coming?" Gourgeist asked. Pumpkaboo went back to reality.

_"Coming_!" He called. He was about to go when Rotom appeared in front of him.

_"Boo!"_ She yelled. Pumpkaboo yelped, dropping the boxes. Rotom laughed. _"Scared you!" _

"No you didn't." Pumpkaboo answered, picking up the boxes. "I'm a Ghost Pokémon. Ghost Pokémon don't get scared."

"Oh, you were scared all right! I saw your expression and it's okay. Pokémon get scared, even Ghost types like us."

"Well, not me. I'm never scared." And with that, he went inside. Rotom sighed.

"Whatever you say!" She, too, went inside. A Sableye saw everything from behind a nearby tree.

"_Hmmm."_ He said to himself. "These Pokémon might ruin what we have planned. Better go warn master." And with that, he went off.

The doorbell rang. Gourgeist answered it. Charmander and Grimer stood on the other side. Charmander was carrying a welcome basket.

"We know you're new." Grimer said. "So, welcome to the neighborhood!"

"_Welcome_!" Charmander spoke. Grimer looked at his friend.

"Are you going to give him our welcoming gift?"

"Oh yeah." Charmander gave Gourgeist the basket. Pokémon food, berries, and Pokeblocks were in it, along with some Aprijuices.

"Thanks." Gourgeist said to them. "You are so kind. I'm sure me and my kids will enjoy these." He closed the door.

_"Class_,"Mrs. Girafarig announced to her class the next morning. The room was decorated with paper skeletons on the ceiling and Halloween stickers on the windows. "Can I have your attention please?" The children stopped their chattering and looked at her. "We have a new student. Please welcome, Pumpkaboo, all the way from the Kalos region." The kids turned to Pumkaboo at the door. He looked at Principal Scizor who was beside him. Principal Scizor gave him an encouraging nod.

"It's okay." She told him. "There's no need to be nervous." Pumpkaboo looked at his new class, gulped and went slowly in. Principal Scizor then left. Mrs. Girafarig pointed to an empty desk in the corner of the room.

"We prepared you desk for you." She told him. Pumpkaboo went to sit at his desk. Girafarig looked at her class.

_ "Class,"_ She told them. "Make Pumpkaboo welcome. And since tomorrow's Halloween, maybe take him trick- or- treating with you, since he probably doesn't have many friends yet. Get to know him and maybe you'll be the best of friends." She then took out a textbook and opened it up. "Now, open your textbooks to page 34." The kids obeyed and opened up their books. Mrs. Girafarig looked at Cleffa.

_"Cleffa_?" She began. "We ordered a book for Pumpkaboo, but in the meantime, would you let him look at your book as well?"

"Certainly, Mrs. Girafarig." Cleffa replied and shared her book with Pumpkaboo.

"Here you go." She said to him. "You can share with me."

"Thank you." Pumpkaboo thanked her. Cleffa smiled.

_ "No problem_!" She responded. "Glad to help!"

When the lunch bell rang, kids stormed to get their lunches from their lockers. Mudkip went to Pumpkaboo.

_ "Hi!"_ She greeted. "My name's Mudkip." Pumpkaboo looked at her.

"Hi." He said back. "You know my name, I guess." Mudkip smiled back. She then changed the subject.

"I don't mean to rush into things, but do you want to go trick- or- treating with me, my sister, and my brother tomorrow?"

_"Sure_!" Pumpkaboo said. "I'd love too."

_"Great_!" She was about to go when she quickly added. "You can sit with me at lunch if you like."

"Thank you. I'd appreciate that." And with that, Mudkip went to get her lunch.

_Maybe, this move is not as bad as I thought_. Pumpkaboo thought. He went after Mudkip.

"So, what do we do boss?" Sableye wanted to know once he told his boss the news. He and a large group of many Shuppets and Duskulls were gathered in a circle awaiting their boss, Cofagrigus' answer. "Will this mess up our plan?"

"Don't fret my friends." The sarcophagus-like Pokémon told them. "They won't ruin our plans. We waited _years_ for this. We aren't going to let a few Pokémon get in our way."

"We're going trick-or-treating with him?" Treecko asked Mudkip when she told her brother and sister the news. Mudkip nodded. "But we don't _know _him!"

"We will when we go trick- or- treating with him tomorrow." Mudkip told him. "It was my teacher's idea. She said we should go out with him since he might not have any friends yet. I think it's a great idea."

"How do you know if he's even _going_ trick-or-treating?" Treecko wanted to know. "Even _I_ might not be going." Torchic looked at her brother in shock.

_"What_?!" She questioned, as if she was insulted. "What do you mean 'not be going?'"

"Well, I'm getting a little old. Trick-or-treating's a kid thing."

"No, you're not. Nobody's too old for trick-or-treating! Think of the candy!"

_"Nah;_ I don't know."

"_The candy_!"

"I can get candy anytime I want."

_"Yeah_, but not _trick-or-treating_ candy! It's the only time where we can talk to complete strangers!" Treecko sighed.

"Oh, all right." Torchic cheered.

_ "Yey_!"

"You know that's kind of strange, right? Talking to complete strangers?" Torchic thought a moment.

"Yeah, that is weird, but at least we get candy."

Mudkip told Pumpkaboo the news the next day at school. She was dressed as a nurse and he as a zombie.

"Okay, my sister has to go with us though." Pumpkaboo said. Mudkip smiled.

"That's okay; the more, the merrier, right?"

"I guess." Mudkip gave him a slip of paper.

"Here's our address. We'll go out at 5:30." He looked at the paper and looked at her.

"Okay." He bowed to her. "Thanks again." Mudkip smiled.

"Always happy to make friends."

It was 5:30 when Pumpkaboo and his dad came into Psyduck's and Jiggypuff's house.

"I'm not late, am I?" Pumpkaboo asked the mudfish Pokémon. Mudkip gave him a smile.

"No; you're right on time." Rotom, who was dressed as a fairy princess, then appeared suddenly in front of Mudkip. Mudkip screamed.

"I'm here too!" She announced.

"_Rotom_!" Pumpkaboo scolded her. "Don't scare my friends!"

"Sorry, but I have to!" Rotom told him. "It's Halloween; what's the point of it without scaring Pokémon?" Pumpkaboo sighed and looked at his new friend.

"Sorry about that." He told her.

"It's okay." Mudkip told him. "She's such a good scarer. Almost gave me a

heart attack." Rotom smiled.

"Of _course_ I'm a good scarer." She said. "I am a Ghost Pokémon after all."

Gourgeist looked at Psyduck.

"I must thank you for letting Pumpkaboo go trick-or-treating with your kids. Since the move; he hasn't made any friends yet."

"Don't thank me." Psyduck told him. "It was Mudkip's idea." Gourgeist bent down to Mudkip.

"Well, thank you little lady. That was very generous of you. Pumpkaboo really needed this." Mudkip smiled at him.

_"No problem_!" She said. "Glad I could help!" Jigglypuff went over to Mudkip.

"Our adopted daughter is always generous." Jigglypuff told Pumpkaboo's dad. "It's a talent of her's."

"Such a nice talent to have."

_"Very!_ We're all proud of her!" Mudkip blushed.

_"Auntie_!" She said, embarrassed.

"I still say I'm too old for this." Treecko, in his skeleton outfit, said.

"_Relax_!" Torchic, in her Mewtwo costume, told him. "Once you get some candy; you don't want to stop!"

"Whenever we're trick- or- treating with you, we usually don't get home until nine."

"Well, I can't help it. I _love_ candy." And to prove her point, she jumped up and down. "_CANDY!"_ Treecko and Mudkip covered up their invisible ears.

"Okay, we get it. You love candy."

"Who _doesn't?_"

"Dentists, candy-haters."

"Well, they don't know what they're _missing_! Candy is delicious!" She jumped up again. "_CANDY_!"

"Are you ready to go, kids?" Jigglypuff asked the group of trick-or-treaters.

_"Yes!"_ The kids all said at once, Treecko not too thrilled. Torchic jumped up and down.

_ "CANDY, CANDDY, CANDYYYYYYYY_!"

"Don't worry," Mudkip told her as they went out the door. "You'll get your candy."

_"YEY!"_ They said their goodbyes and left under the sunset.

"We should go." Treecko said, looking at his watch. "And not just because I want to, but it's getting rather late. It's almost eight; we have school tomorrow. We should get to bed." Mudkip agreed with a nod. She turned to her sister.

"What'd you say, Torchic?" Mudkip asked her. She saw the chocolate all over her sister's mouth. _"Torchic_, did you eat _all_ of your candy?" Torchic nodded.

"Icouldn'thelpit." The baby chick Pokémon said quickly."Thecandywascallingme!Theyweresayingeatuse atuseatus!Icouldn'twaittoeatthemallaathomeandhowch ouldItellthemno?"

_"Wow_, Treecko observed. "Usually Pichu's the one we can't understand."

"I'msorryiatethembuticouldn'twaitbecuse…" She jumped up and down again.'_ILOVECANDYILOVECANDY,ILOVECAN….ZZZ_!" And with that, she went asleep.

"Let's just go." Treecko said. "We'll put Torchic to bed when we get home."

"Okay." Mudkip agreed. They were about to go when Pumpkaboo spoke up.

_"Wait_!" He said, stopping them. "Do you want to go to my house first? It doesn't have a lot of Halloween decorations since we just moved in two days ago, but I can give you guys a tour and we can get some extra candy. So, what do you say?" The Pokémon looked at each other. Mudkip shrugged. "Sure. Uncle and Auntie don't expect us home for another hour anyways." The others nodded in agreement. Pumpkaboo smiled. Mudkip woke Torchic up and told her. Torchic was happy that she was getting more candy.

_"Great_! Then let's go." With that, the Pokémon followed him to his house.

_"Pumpkaboo, Rotom_; you're back!" Pumpkaboo's father greeted his son and stepdaughter. "How was trick-or-treating?"

_"Great_ Dad!" Rotom told him, showing him all her candy. "We got _loads_!" Their dad smiled.

"So I see."

_ "Dad_?" Pumpkaboo said to him. Gourgeist looked at his son. "I'm going to show my friends the house, okay?"

"It's okay with me." He replied. He looked at Mudkip. "Are your Uncle and Aunt okay with this?"

"They don't expect us home for another hour." Mudkip told him. "But I'll call them anyway. Do you have a phone?" Gourgeist pointed to the kitchen.

"Right in there, little lady."

_"Thanks_. We'll get our candy on the way back." She then went in the kitchen.

Mudkip picked up the phone and dialed her aunt's house. She waited a few seconds before she heard a raspy, creepy voice spoke.

_ "Get out!"_ It said. Mudkip was puzzled.

_"What?_ Who's this?" The phone then went dead. "Hello? _Hello_?" Mudkip shrugged and hung it back up. She turned to Pumpkaboo. "It's dead."

She screamed when the phone suddenly jumped out at her. Rotom then flew out of the phone and it fell to the ground. Torchic hid behind Treecko.

_"BOO_!" Rotom shouted. She then laughed. "I got you! You should've seen your face!" She laughed and laughed.

_"Rotom_!" Her brother scolded her. "I'm going to kill you!"

"That was _so_ scary." Torchic told Treecko. "I think I peed my pants."

"You're not _wearing _pants." Treecko told her. She looked down at herself. She looked back at her brother.

"You're right and I didn't pee myself. But if I _did _have pants on; I would pee in them."

"Well, the tour won't take long anyway." Pumpkaboo piped up. "Come on, five minutes and then I'll walk you home." Mudkip nodded in agreement. And so, Mudkip, Treecko and Torchic followed him.

_"Get out_." The voice said again as the children went upstairs. "Get out, all of you; get out." Pumpkaboo stopped in his tracks. He looked at his friends.

"Did you hear that?" He asked them. They all nodded.

"I thought it was Treecko." Torchic said. Treecko just glared at her. Torchic was puzzled. _"What? Ohhhh,_ guess not." They all continued upstairs.

When they got upstairs, they saw a poke doll, walking towards them like a mindless zombie.

"_Get out!"_ It said in that raspy voice from before. "_Get out, get out, get out!"_ Pumpkaboo went closer to the Poke doll.

"_Rotom_, cut it out right now!" He said. The doll came closer. "Rotom, I mean it. Stop or I'll tell dad."

"I don't think it's Rotom." Mudkip told Pumpkaboo. "Rotoms takes over electric appliances." They looked at the Poke doll again, coming closer and closer.

_"Get out_." It repeated. "_Get out; get out; get out_!" The kids screamed and ran back down the stairs.

"What's _happening_?" Mudkip shouted.

"I don't know!" Pumpkaboo shouted back.

"Now I _know_ that I peed my pants!" Torchic yelled.

"You're not _wearing_ pants!" Treecko shouted back.

_ "Then I peed the rug!"_

_"DAD, DAD_!" Pumpkaboo called. He then looked around; his dad wasn't in sight. _"Dad_?" They then heard screams. "_DAD, ROTOM_!" The Pokémon ran to where the screams were coming from. Pumpkaboo then saw his father and sister outside, tied up by…a _tree?_

"They're outside!" Pumpkaboo said. "Come on!" They ran outside.

Outside, they saw a group of Ghost Pokémon gathered in a circle. There were several Duskulls and Shuppets, and a Sableye. A Cofagrigus held up a small glass sphere and chanted something, and a huge dark portal opened up above the house.

_"W_-What's going on?" A scared Torchic wanted to know.

Suddenly, a branch wrapped around Torchic and Treecko. They screamed as they were pulled back. Mudkip turned to them, fear in her eyes.

"_TREECKO, TORCHIC_!" She yelled. She then saw an evil face on the tree, it wasn't a tree at all, it was a Trevenant! A second Trevenant had Gourgeist and Rotom.

"I want to go home!" Treecko cried. Mudkip and Pumpkaboo were about to go help their friends when an unearthly roar came from the portal. They turned and saw Giratina, the legendary Ghost-Dragon Pokémon, fly through the portal and land on the front lawn while the Ghost Pokémon cheered.

"_My followers_!" He bellowed. _"This_ is the night, the night we have been waiting for!"

"What are you talking about?" Pumpkaboo asked. "What are you all doing?" Cofagrigus walked up to them.

"We warned you to get out." He said. "We needed to summon Giratina at this exact location, at this exact time, using this crystal ball, the Grisly Orb. We couldn't have anyone interfere with the ritual. Now, you all are going to pay…with your lives!"

_"W_-why are you doing this?" Mudkip managed to ask.

"They should know." Sableye hissed. "After all, they don't have much time. They deserve to know."

_"I _shall tell them." Giratina said. He looked at Mudkip and Pumpkaboo. "This house has a curse. Every 100 years on Halloween night at eight, my followers gather here to summon me, and we all attack every Pokémon we can until midnight, stealing their life energy. At midnight, I disappear for another 100 years."

_"Why_?" Mudkip wanted to know. "Why do you do this? Why do you have to attack innocent Pokémon like that?"

"We need their life energy." Giratina explained. "With it, I will become powerful enough to make Halloween night last forever! Then we Ghost types will rule your world! This year we almost have enough energy to do it." He looked at his followers. "So _go_! Go and scare the living! Terrify them! Make them scream with fright! Drain as much life energy as you can so we can rule the night forever!" The Ghost Pokémon cheered again and went off.

"You'll never get away with this." Mudkip told Giratina. Giratina turned to her.

"I waited 100 years for this. _Nothing_ can stop us now!" Giratina then did an evil laugh and flew off. Only Cofagrius and the two Trevenant holding the Pokémon captive stayed behind.

"This century there's more Pokémon out on Halloween night than ever before!" Cofagrius cackled. "Young trick-or-treaters _full_ of life energy!"

"You can't attack kids!" Gorgeist admonished. "What kind of Ghost Pokémon are you?"

"You and your kids had your chance to join us but you refused, now it's too late!" Cofagrius sneered. "I'll drain your friends' life energy personally before I join my comrades!" He put down the orb at his side. His four hands reached for Mudkip, Treecko, Torchic, and Pumpkaboo, but right before he could grab them, he was hit in the back by a dark shadow. He fell to the ground, but quickly got up and turned around to see what hit him.

It was an Umbreon. He had a suction device strapped on his back. Following him was an Absol, Mightyena, and Liepard. They had the same device on their backs. They all had on black uniforms with a Ghastly and a red line running in the middle of it.

_"Hmm_. I should have expected you to turn up" Cofagrius sneered.

"Who are they?" Pumpkaboo wanted to know.

"We're the Ghost Pokémonbusters." Umbreon answered. He then bowed. So did the others. "At your service."

"We get rid of your bad Ghost Pokémon problems." Liepard added. "By sucking them up in these devices on our backs."

"We knew about tonight." Absol said. "We know what to expect and we're here to stop you, Cofagrius."

"Well, you're too late!" Cofagrius laughed. "Lord Giratina is already summoned, and soon we rule the night eternal!" He threw Shadow Balls at the Ghost Pokemonbusters, but they dodged and turned on their machines. Cofagrius tried to escape, but found he was surrounded by the Dark Pokémon. _"Gah_! You may have defeated me, but you'll never defeat Lord Giratina!" He then got sucked up in Umbreon's machine. The two Trevenant screamed, dropped their captives, and ran into the forest. Mudkip, Pumpkaboo, and the Pokemonbusters helped the others up.

"Thanks." Gorgeist said. "That Cofagrius came here yesterday and asked me to join his gang, but I said no."

"Yeah, but his minions and Giratina are still out there attacking Pokémon." Mudkip said. "Is it true what they said? Can they really make Halloween night last forever?"

"If they steal enough life energy and Giratina becomes powerful enough they can." Absol replied.

"But that's _bad!_" Torchic chirped. "Getting scared is fun every once in a while, but not _all _the time!"

_"_Which is why we're gonna stop 'em!" Umbreon said. "Ghost Pokémon bustin' awaits! Stay back and leave this to the professionals, kids." And with that, they went off.

"_Wait_! What about this?" Pumpkaboo asked, but the busters were already gone.

"What's that?" Mudkip asked, seeing what Pumpkaboo had picked up.

"It's that Grisly Orb thing. Cofagrius had it." Pumpkaboo replied, looking at the crystal ball. "I thought maybe since it was used to summon Giratina, it could be used to send him back."

"Hey, yeah maybe." Mudkip agreed. "But… how?"

"Let's follow the Ghost Pokemonbusters." Pumpkaboo suggested. "They might know."

"Good plan." Mudkip agreed. "I should check on my other siblings to make sure they're safe too." Torchic, and Rotom agreed and went after Pumpkaboo.

"I'll stay here." Gourgeist said. He called to Pumpkaboo. "Look after Rotom, son!"

_"Will do, dad_!"

"I'm going home." Treecko said. "You don't need me anyways." He was about to go when Torchic pushed him forward.

"Oh, no you're not!" Torchic told him. "You're not turning into a chicken, are you?" Treecko looked offended.

_"No_; I just don't want to. It's late; I better get to sleep." Torchic stopped him again. "Besides, you are a chicken."

"You're right; I am a chicken, but you're not going anywhere." Treecko sighed.

"Why do I _always_ get into these things?" Torchic smiled.

"_That's_ the spirit; now, let's go!" They went off.

Magby and Azurill were coming home from trick-or-treating. He was dressed as a devil and she was a cheerleader. Sableye then appeared in front of them. Magby and Azurill jumped. Magby clutched his heart.

_"Phew_, you _scared_ us." He said. "But that's expected on Halloween." He looked at the Ghost Pokémon. "Where's your costume?"

"I'm not trick-or-treating."

"Oh, then what are you doing then?"

_ "Just tricking_!" Sableye then lunged at him. Magby and Azurill screamed.

A Duskull was at Psyduck's and Jigglypuff's house, scaring the living daylights out of Cleffa and Igglybuff. Igglybuff was a dog and Cleffa was a cat. Cleffa tripped on her tail. She screamed as Duskull came closer and closer.

"_CLEFFA_!" Igglybuff screamed at the awful sight of her friend.

Absol then burst in and began sucking. Duskull tried to flee, but got sucked

right up. Mudkip helped Cleffa to her feet. Absol looked at Cleffa.

"Are you okay?" Cleffa nodded. "_Good_; you just witnessed one of the Ghost

Pokemonbusters in action. And now, if you excuse me, there's more bad Ghost Pokémon for me to suck up." He then went off. Mudkip, Torchic, Treecko, Rotom, and Pumpkaboo went off.

Giratina was in the town square. All the Pokémon were cowering in terror before him. Umbreon had just finished saving Magby and Azurill from Sableye. He, Absol, Mightyena, and Liepard had sucked all the bad ghost types, except one. "It all comes down to you, Giratina." He said as they stepped toward the Ghost- Dragon. Giratina laughed.

"With those puny little devices? I am a _Legendary_! They will do nothing to me!"

"_Ghost Pokémonbusters!"_ Umbreon shouted. "Suck him up!" The Dark

Pokémon turned on their machines full power and began sucking. Giratina laughed. "Is that the best you can do? Cause it's not working!" Umbreon turned to

Pumpkaboo.

"_PUMPKABOO_!" He shouted over the roar of the wind. "GOOD, YOU HAVE THE GRISTLY ORB! NOW, LISTEN TO ME! YOU HAVE TO LIFT UP THE

GRISLY ORB TO GIRATINA AND SAY HIS NAME BACKWARDS!" Pumpkaboo looked at him like he was crazy.

"_What_?" He asked.

"JUST DO IT! IT'S THE ONLY WAY THAT'LL LIFT THE CURSE!" Pumpkaboo

didn't hesitate. He held up the Grisly Orb up to Giratina.

"_ANITARIG_!" He yelled. Giratina looked at the ball in fright.

"_NOOOOOOOOOO_!" He shouted as he got sucked in.

"Now what?" Pumpkaboo wanted to know.

"Throw it on the ground." Umbreon told him. "Once you do that, the curse

will be broken and he'll never come here again" Pumpkaboo nodded and threw the Grisly Orb on the ground, smashing it to bits.

"It is done." Liepard spoke. "No more curse; it's finally all gone."

"But there will still be bad ghost Pokémon causing havoc." Mightyena put in.

"But that's why Pokémon like us are here." Absol said.

"_Right_." Umbreon agreed. He went to Pumpkaboo. "Sorry about the troubles."

"It wasn't any trouble at all." Pumpkaboo said. He looked at his friends and

sister. "Right guys?" Mudkip and Torchic agreed.

"_Any trouble_?" Treecko stated. "Are you _kidding _me?! We could've all _died_

tonight! I wanted to go home a long time ago, but does anyone ever listen to ol' Treecko? _No_; no they don't!" And with that, he crossed his arms over his chest. Torchic nudged him.

"_Awwwww_!" She cooed. "Don't worry Treecko; we're listening now. It's not

our fault that we were brave and you weren't."

"I wasn't scared!"

"_There, there_; it's all right. It's just the fear talking. There's nothing scary

now."

"I wasn't…" He sighed. "Oh, _never mind_; just forget it!"

"Well, we best be going children." Umbreon said to them. "Good-bye and

happy Halloween!" And with that, the Ghost Pokémon Busters were off.

"_Happy Halloween_!" The kids called back. Pumpkaboo turned to his friends

when they were out of sight.

"Well," He began. "I better get Rotom home. We have school tomorrow."

"Do you want us to walk you?" Mudkip asked. Pumpkaboo shook his head. _"Nah_; I can do it myself. We didn't go far."

"What about our candy?" Torchic asked. "We never got any from your house."

"I'll bring some for you all tomorrow."

"_Promise_?"

"Promise."

"_Pinky swear_?"

"You don't have a pinky but, yeah, pinky swear."

"Cross your heart and hope to die, stick a needle in your eye?"

"Yeah. All that junk."

"Good. I _want_ my candy." Pumpkaboo looked at Mudkip.

"I thank you for inviting us. My sister and I really appreciate it." Mudkip

smiled.

"Don't sweat it." She said. "I can tell we'll be good friends."

"Quite. Well, happy Halloween! See you tomorrow!"

"_Bye!_" They called as they waved to their disembarking friends.

"I _told _you!" Rotom told her brother. "You were scared!"

"_Yeah, yeah_." Pumpkaboo responded. "You got me; I was scared."

"I'm going to tell Dad." Pumpkaboo sighed.

"Whatever you say Rotom; whatever you say."

"_Well_," Mudkip stated. "Tonight was really something."

"Yeah, it was." Treecko said. "Let's go home before something else happens."

"That Pumpkaboo better give us candy." Torchic added. She looked at her

sister. "Will he give us candy, Mudkip?" Mudkip nodded.

"Don't worry," She assured her. "He'll give us candy." Torchic cheered up.

"_YEY; CANDY_!" And with that, the three Pokémon walked under the moonlit

sky.

Chorus:

_Who are you gonna call_

_Ghost Pokemonbusters!_

_Who're you going to call?_

_Ghost Pokemonbusters!_


	4. Klausinstein (American Dad)

Klausinstein (American Dad)

**Summery: Klaus makes a dead fish body come to life…and it starts killing people! Warning: This story is rated T so read with caution.**

"_KLAUS, KLAUS!_" Steve yelled, coming in the Halloween decorated house. He had a dead goldfish in his hands, Klaus was on the end table in his bowl.

"What is it?" He wanted to know.

"My friends and I were fighting with foam swords and I lost my glasses in the sewers…"

_"Ja, ja;_ just get to the point!" Steve showed him the goldfish body. Klaus' eyes widened.

"Look what we found!"

"Oh mien gosh, Steve, do you know what this is?"

"Yeah, it's a dead goldfish body."

"It's my old body." Steve looked confused.

"I thought you were human before your brain got transplanted."

"My old _goldfish_ body!"

_"Huh_?" Klaus sighed.

"The body that I was in before Stan transplanted me in that black man of a Earth, Wind, & Fire cover band. I flushed that body down the toilet and got back in a fish body after my human leg got crushed. That was seven years ago."

_"Okayyyyy_. Want me to throw it back?"

"No, no, leave it. I have a plan with it." So, Steve left the body with Klaus and went off. Klaus picked up the fish body.

"Let's see if you're right about tonight's storm." The fish said to himself.

Thunder boomed from outside.

_"Man!" _Stan observed, looking out the window. "That's one heck of a storm out there!" He closed the curtain. Klaus then woke up by some thunder.

"What was that?" He wanted to know. Hayley came over to the bowl.

"It's only thunder." She told him.

"Yeah," Roger added. "No need to be scared." Klaus glared at him.

"I'm not scared; I'm not a dog or a little kid, and I know angels aren't playing bowling. I was just startled by the noise is all."

"Well, it's really raining cats and dogs out there." Stan said.

"I hope it's not storming tomorrow night." Francine put in. "So kids can go Trick-o-Treating."

"Yeah." Roger added sarcastically. "Kids without candy. That'll be _tragic!_"

"I saw lighting." Steve put in. Klaus' eyes grew wide. He looked at Steve.

_"Lightning_?" He wanted to know. Steve looked at him.

"Yes; lightning." Klaus looked around frantically.

"Where's my cup; where's my cup? I must go out there before it's too late!" Francine was confused.

_"Late?_" She questioned. "Late for what? Surely, you don't mean outside. You heard what Stan said; it's raining cats and dogs! It's not safe out there!" Klaus glared at Francine.

"Just help me find my cup woman!"

"Here!" Hayley said, coming in with the cup in her hand. She handed it to the fish. The fish grabbed it.

"Danke, Hayley!" He got into his cup. "Now, help me to the floor." Hayley put Klaus to the floor. Klaus inched to the door. Stan's eyes grew huge.

"You're seriously not going out there in this weather!" He said.

"That's exactly why I'm going out there."

"Why are you so determined on going out in a thunder storm? You're like Benjamin Franklin and his kite experiment."

"And why are you taking that dead fish with you?" Roger asked. "You're not thinking of making it come to life like in Frankenstein, are you?" Klaus smiled mischievously.

"You'll see." And with that, he inched his way out of the door. Francine was about to stop him when Stan put a hand on her.

_"Don't_." He said to her. "If Klaus wants to be insane and go out in this storm, let him be." Francine sighed.

"Let's see if this really works." Klaus said to himself. He held up the fish above his head. "Okay lightning; we're ready for you! Come und do your best!" Lightning flashed from all around, but not at the target. "Come here darn lightning; come and get us!"

_"Stan_?" Francine asked her husband, looking at Klaus from under the curtain from the window. "I'm worried, he's still out there." She dropped the curtains and looked at him. "Are you sure I can't…"

"I'm sure." Was Stan's only response. Francine sighed again. Roger came down the stairs with a kite shaped like a dragon.

"If you want something done right, you got to do it yourself." He said. Steve looked at it and gasped.

_"Hey_!" He cried. "That's my kite!" He went to the alien who was at the door. "What are you going to do with it?" Roger looked at him.

"The fish needs something to attract the lightning." He told him. "And this kite is the only thing I could find." He went out the door and into the rain. Steve's eyes widened, realizing what was about to happen.

"Wait, _NOOOOO!_" He was about to run out when Stan held him back. Steve kicked and screamed.

"It's for the best, son." He said to him.

_ "NOOOOOOOOO_!"

_"KLAUS, KLAUS_!" Roger shouted over the wind. The sleeping fish awoke with a start. He looked at Roger. "_KLAUS!"_

"What do you want?" The fish questioned. He noticed the kite. "What are you doing with Steve's kite?" The alien grabbed the dead fish. Klaus fought with him, trying to keep it for himself. "_Hey;_ what are you _doing?_!" Roger snatched the dead fish out of Klaus' fins. Roger looked at Klaus. He started tying the dead fish to the strings of the kite.

"I'm doing you a favor fish." He stated, "You'll never get to your goal at this rate, so as much as I dread it; I'm helping you." Klaus got angry with him.

"I don't need your help! I was doing just fine before you showed up!"

"No you weren't. If you kept doing what you were doing, you won't get very far. You need something to attract the lightning; this is a guarantee." Klaus tried to grab it out of the alien's hands.

"Give it to me, Roger." Roger kept it to himself.

_"Nope_!"

_"GIVE IT TO ME ROGER_!" Roger shook his head.

"_Uh-uh_." Klaus was on the alien now, trying to reach for it.

_"GIVE IT_!"

Klaus was about to grab it when he saw the lightening strike the kite. He jumped down to the ground.

_"THIS IS IT!"_ Roger cheered. He looked at Klaus. "Fish, prepare to thank me." He then screamed as he got electrocuted. They heard a muffled, "_NOOOOOOO_!' from Steve in the window. When it was done, he fainted, dropping the dead fish and the now destroyed kite.

"You're right, Roger." Klaus said. "I _did _need help after all. Danke!" Francine and Stan came outside, picked up the fish and dragged the unconscious alien inside. Klaus had grabbed the dead fish.

When they got inside, Steve was crying as his sister held him close. Stan closed the door.

"Baba gave me that kite for my seventh birthday." Steve sobbed. "And now it's gone, it's all _gone_!" He cried and cried as his sister smoothed his hair. Stan put an arm on him.

_"Son,"_ He began. "You're fourteen; it's time to let your childhood go."

"Did I do it?" Klaus asked himself. He looked at the dead fish body. "Is it alive?"

Suddenly, the fish body stood up on it's own and did a loud groaning sound, going over to the Smiths. They screamed and all hid behind the couch. Klaus laughed evilly, throwing his fins above him.

"IT'S _LIVING_!" He cackled. "IT'S _LIVING_!" He looked at his family who were giving him puzzled looks. _"What_? I'm said 'It's living', instead of the cliché 'It's alive', so the readers won't expect it." The fish zombie also grew fifty feet. Klaus looked at it. "Und it's very big."

_"Klaus_!" Hayley said. "You can't give life to a dead fish! You got to get rid of it!"

"Don't worry," Klaus assured her. "I know what happened in Frankenstein. I won't let that happen. I'll take care of it und won't let it out of my sight. I promise."

It was Halloween night. Steve was in his Captain America costume. An orange bucket was in the corner, filled with candy for the trick or treaters. Klaus was puzzled as he looked at Steve.

"You're going trick or treating?" He wanted to know. Steve looked at him.

"Yeah." He answered. "What about it?"

"Aren't you getting a little old?"

"Yeah I guess. Dad says this will be my last year."

"You know what's weird?"

_ "What_?"

"You were fourteen last year….and the year before…and the year before! It's like the Simpsons, Pokémon and other shows where the characters don't age."

"Yeah, that is weird! We had five Christmases and we all don't seem to be growing much." He thought about this. Francine then came with a camera.

"Is my boy ready for his last night as a trick or treater?"

"_Is_ it, mom?" Steve asked. "Is it really?" Francine looked at her son with a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind; just take my picture so I can meet up with my friends." Francine still was puzzled, but took her shots anyway as Steve posed for each of them. Roger then came up. Steve looked at him.

"Roger, what're you doing?" He asked.

"Going trick or treating with you. If this is going to be my boy's last night going, I want to be there."

"But you're not wearing a costume! People will recognize you and report you." Roger looked annoyed.

"Do I really need to explain it? Oh what the heck, I'll explain it. Everybody is in costume, so they'll think I'm in a costume. I'm Scott-free. It's the perfect disguise."

"If you say so. Okay, you can come. But if you steal any of my candy, I'll know."

"Relax, I won't steal them, I might steal one though, or two, or the whole stash." Steve glared down at the alien.

_"Okay, okay_," He defended himself. "You can have all your candy. I might take Snot's though." They then left.

"Have fun!" Francine called to them. "Be home by nine! Don't forget Steve, it's a school night!"

"Alright," Klaus spoke. "Are you ready to scare the trick or treaters, monster?" He looked by his side and his eyes widened. His 'monster' wasn't there. He looked all around. "_Monster? Monster_?" He looked at Francine. _"Francine_? Did you see Monster anywhere?" Francine shrugged.

"Don't ask me." She responded. "I only give candy to the trick or treaters."

"And you're naming it 'monster'?" Stan wanted to know, coming to his wife's side. Klaus looked at him and nodded.

"Stupid name I know, but I couldn't come up with anything better."

"Why not 'Klaus Jr.' or 'Klausinstein's Monster?'"

"Hmmm, I haven't even thought of those, but it's too late. If I change it, I might get confused und call it 'monster,' so 'monster' it stays."

"Whatever you say, fish. Whatever you say." He then left.

Marie, who was only nine, skipped away from the Smith house with her candy. She was Snow White, and with her were her two best friends, a Cinderella, and a Belle.

"Okay girls, let's go meet up with Cindy and go home!" They went off.

Suddenly, Marie heard something in the bushes.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what? The Cinderella wanted to know.

"I didn't hear anything." The Belle admitted. Marie shook her head.

"I guess it was nothing." They continued on home. Suddenly, Marie heard it again. She and her friends stopped.

"There it is again!" She said.

_ "Yeah_!" The Cinderella added. "I heard it too."

"Me too." The Belle added.

Suddenly, Klaus' monster hopped out of the bushes. The girls screamed and dropped their buckets of candy. The fish made its grunting sounds, going towards them like a zombie. Marie giggled.

"It's just a fish." She told her friends. "Just a giant fish."

"I wonder what it's doing here." The Cinderella said. "And what it's doing on land, instead of in water."

"Maybe it's lost." The Belle suggested. Marie bent down to the zombiefield fish.

"Is it true?" She asked. "Are you lost? Well, don't you worry. We'll help you find your family. I just have to tell my sister that we'll have to delay on going home. I'm sure she and my parents will understand that I'm doing it for a good reason." The fish came closer to her. Marie smiled. "That's it. I won't hurt you. You have nothing to worry about. You'll be back to the ones you love in no time." The fish growled at her and lunged at her. She screamed. Her friends' eyes widened.

_"MARIE_!" They yelled.

Teenaged Cindy, who looked 16 and was dressed as Pippi Longstocking, just hung up her cellphone. She went to get her sister and her friends and gasped when she saw their dead bodies.

"Mom's going to kill me." She said. And with that, she called the police on her cellphone.

When Roger, Steve and his friends had left a house, they saw the dead bodies of children, and some adults everywhere on the sidewalks.

"What happened here?" Steve asked out loud. Barry, who was dressed as Iron Man, hid behind Toshi, who was dressed as Spiderman.

"I don't know!" Berry said. "But something _scary_; something we kids weren't supposed to be seeing; I want to go home!" The fish then went to them.

'What is a fish doing out of his bowl?"" Snot asked, dressed as Thor.

"_Hey_!" Roger piped up. "Isn't that fish's monster?" Steve's eyes then widened, recognizing who the fish was.

_ "Oh my gosh_!" He turned to his friends. "_RUN GUYS_!" His friends nodded and they all ran. The fish chased after them.

_"MOM, DAD_!" Steve yelled at the top of his lungs when he was on the front lawn. Francine saw her son and smiled. Stan just frowned, looking at his watch.

"Did you enjoy trick-or-treating?" She asked.

"You're late, son." Stan said. "It's ten past nine; you got some explaining to do young man."

"Not now, guys; Klaus' monster wants to kill us!" Francine and Stan's eyes widened as they saw the fish chasing after their son and the alien.

_"KLAUS_!" Francine shouted. Klaus then scooted in. He smiled when he saw his monster.

_"There_ you are!" He spoke. "I've been looking for you _everywhere_! You shouldn't make daddy worry like that."

"Your monster wants to _kill_ us, Klaus!" Roger told him. Klaus looked mad. He glared at his monster.

_"Bad monster_! You were supposed to scare, not kill! Murdering people isn't right" The monster came closer.

"_Do _something, Klaus!" Steve told the fish.

_"Okay_!" The fish said back. "I'm _thinking!"_

"Well, think faster before it's too late!" Klaus looked at Steve's shield.

"Throw your shield at it." Klaus told Steve. "It'll knock it out and we'll think about this." Steve looked at the fish.

_"What_?! Are you crazy? What if he catches it and bends it! I already had to give up something; I can't give up on another one! There's nothing you can say that…"

_"Just do it, son_!" Stan ordered him. Steve sighed and threw his shield at the monster, like a Frisbee. The shield whacked the monster out cold. The family sighed in relief.

"Well, glad that's over." Francine said.

_"Yep_!" Stan said. "Now, let's watch a little TV." He picked up the remote and sat on the couch.

"I'll do the laundry." Francine said. She looked at Klaus. "Klaus, get rid of your monster."

"Ja, I will." Klaus promised. "Just let me see what Stan's watching. If it's interesting, I'll do it later. If it's boring, I'll do it now. It just depends on the program."

"Okay, as long as you do it." And with that, she went off.

"_Trick-or-treat tragedy_!" Greg, dressed as a bunny, on the TV said. "Little Marie was the first to be slaughtered out of sixty seven trick-or-treaters and forty adults."

"_Sad_!" Klaus said. "And to think they all had so much to live for! They'll all be remembered forever. Who ever did this I hope they get the death penalty!"

"And who killed these innocent children and their parents?" Greg continued. "A fish." The family's eyes widened and their jaws dropped. They all looked at Klaus with narrowed eyes. Klaus laughed nervously.

_"What_?" He faked. "Maybe it was a different fish." Then footage of Klaus' monster came on screen.

"It was this fish, a rather large fish." Greg said. "A zombie fish. How this all could be possible, besides this being a little like _Frankenstein _and _Frankenweenie_ is beyond me. And what makes this ironic is, Marie is almost like Mari_a_, the little girl that died in the 1931 classic. " The footage then changed to a crying woman who was Marie's mom. Her husband was comforting her while trying to restrain his own tears.

"Marie was trick-or-treating with her friends, who also got killed." Marie's mom stated. "Her sister was watching her. She was just in 3rd grade. How could this happen? She was my baby and had so much to live for!" The footage went back to Greg.

"If you're a parent of these poor children," Greg continued. "Let me tell you I am very sorry for all of your losses. If my partner and I ever lost Libby, we…" He then realized something. His eyes grew big. "_Oh my gosh!_ Terry took Libby trick-or-treating!" He began sobbing. "_Terry,_ he was my loving partner, and Libby, sweet little Libby was a sweet, little butterfly! _Why?_! Why must it be this way!" He cried and cried. Terry, who was a Fireman, then came in, carrying Libby, who was dressed as a butterfly. Greg looked up. "_Terry? Libby_?"

"In the flesh!" Terry said. Greg hugged them both.

_"Terry, Libby_; I thought I lost you two!" Terry was confused.

"_Greg_?" He asked. "What're talking about? I told you that I was going to take Libby trick-or-treating."

"I'll tell you later." Stan turned off the TV.

"_Oh mien gosh_!" Klaus said. "What have I done?" He then began crying. "What have I done?"

"You let your monster run amok on a night where kids are on the street." Roger told him, "That is what you did. And your monster killed some of them and their parents, and because you are responsible, you're to blame. "

"It's _my_ fault!" Klaus sobbed. "It's all my fault! Why didn't I keep a close enough eye on him, _why_?" He cried and cried. He looked at Stan. "What should I do?" Stan shrugged.

"Don't look at me." He said. "This isn't my problem. You're on your own on this one fish."

_"Ja_, but, your son _gave_ me the dead fish."

"Don't drag my son into this!" Steve got mad and went up to the fish's bowl.

"That's right!" He argued. "Don't drag me into this! I didn't go into that freak storm and made a dead fish come to life. That was all _you_; I'm completely innocent!"

"And I'm innocent too!" Roger added. "All I did was help your dead fish come to life. If I'd known that your monster would go on a murderous rampage, I wouldn't have done it! In fact, I should have left you die out there!"

"Fine, fine, it's all my fault." Klaus then sighed. "I know; I must kill my monster." He looked at his fish monster and gasped. His fish monster was gone. "Where's my fish monster?" They then heard Francine scream.

_"FRANCINE_!" Stan cried.

_"MOM_!" Steve and Hayley cried also. They all ran to where they heard the scream. They then gasped. Francine was lying dead in the laundry room. Blood was everywhere.

_"Francine_." Stan said softly and started to cry. Steve burst into tears. A tear strolled down Hayley's face. Stan turned sharply to Klaus.

_"YOU_!" The CIA agent erupted. "You did this! You bought that monster to life and because of its existence, my wife is now dead!"

_"Stan_." Klaus started. "I-I'm so sorry. Truly, I am. This wasn't supposed to happen, none of it. I'll kill my monster right away."

"I want you to leave."

"_What_? But Stan, I…"

"LEAVE ME, MY KIDS AND ALIEN ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR STUPID FISH FACE EVER AGAIN!" Klaus sighed in defeat.

"_Fine_; I'll go." He scooted out. "Come on monster, _monster_?" He looked up when he heard screams. _"Monster_!" He turned around and gasped. Stan, Roger, Steve, and Hayley were dead. Klaus' monster had killed them all. Their bodies covered in blood.

_"Oh gosh!"_ Klaus breathed. "Oh gosh, oh gosh_, oh gosh_!" He began to cry, He then got serious. "I got to kill my monster!" He looked around and noticed his monster broke down the door. He scooted after it. "Oh no, not again."

_"COME BACK!"_ He called to his monster. "You killed your last person!"

_"That's_ the monster!" Shouted Marie's father, pointing to it. He and his wife were surrounded by police, news reporters, and other citizens "There's the monster that killed our daughter!"

"And my son!" Added another man.

"And mine!" Another put in.

"_LET'S GET IT!"_ Everyone shouted at once. They then ran after the monster, turning from an angry crowd to an angry mob. Klaus gulped as he saw them.

"Klaus," He spoke to himself. "How are you going to explain this?" He hopped onto a police car as it sped off.

"Of _course_ this is our destination." Klaus said to himself as they stopped at an old mill. "This is a Frankenstein-like story after all. I should've seen this coming." Police got out with their guns and headed towards the building, Klaus hopped off and went after his monster. The angry mob was there as well.

"I don't know what you're doing here," Klaus said to his monster when he met his monster inside the mill on the bottom floor. A lit candle was in the middle of the room. "Und I don't know why a lit candle is in the middle of the floor like this. But_, don't _do this! Come with me before you wreak another life!" The monster looked at Klaus and went towards him, making zombie noises. _"That's it_; come to daddy." The monster accidently knocked over the lit candle and a fire was started. The monster went crazy at the sight. Klaus went closer.

"_No, no,_ it's all right." Klaus reassured him. "Don't fret; I'll get you out of here. We'll flee to safety, _away_ so nobody can hurt you. Sounds good?" The monster went closer and closer, picked up Klaus and hugged him.

"_Dada_!" It managed to say.

"Everything will be all right; just you wait and see." The monster hugged him tight. "Okay, hug time over." But the monster hugged him tighter. The fish's eyes widened and screamed. "_YOU'RE HURTING ME; YOU'RE HURTING ME_!"

The monster stopped and looked at his master, but it was too late. Klaus was dead.

"_Hmmmmm_?" The monster questioned, wondering why his master just went limp. There was a bang on the door.

"_OPEN UP_!" An officer shouted from the outside. "We know you're in there." The monster carried the body of his master upstairs. The door banged again. "We're coming in _3, 2, 1!"_ The police then broke the door down.

Startled by the sudden noise, the monster dropped Klaus out of the window. It watched as the body fell on a sail.

The monster was about to go get its master's body when he heard footsteps approaching.

"You're under arrest!" An officer called. The monster looked around, thinking quickly. It then jumped over a fallen piece of the ceiling and out of a window, shattering the glass, as the policemen came. The officers then saw the monster run off into the night.

"_KLAUS_!" Francine shouted at him, snapping the fish out of his extended fantasy. Klaus sighed in relief and scooted back into the house.

"Did you have an extended fantasy to what may have happened if you went on with your plan, fish?" Stan asked. "I had one of those with Barack Obama."

"_Ja!"_ Klaus answered. "Und it was _terrible_, just plain _terrible_! So many deaths, including you guys."

"You died in my extended fantasy too. One of Barack's bodyguards shot you in mid air." Klaus looked at the CIA agent.

"_What_?" Stan defended himself.

"_Nothing, _but like I said, it was an extended fantasy. None of it's true_._"

"You want to talk about it?" Roger questioned. Klaus looked at him.

"Okay, so I went outside und…."

"I'm bored!" Klaus looked at him. "_What?_ I asked if you wanted to talk about it. I didn't say I wouldn't ignore you." He went out with Steve. Klaus shrugged and asked Stan to take him upstairs, witch Stan did. Klaus had the dead fish in his fins.

Klaus went to the bathroom and threw the fish body into the toilet. He jumped onto the lid and flushed. He then watched as the body spiraled all the way down. He, again sighed in relief, and went off.


End file.
